The Innocent Murderer
by Floridianna
Summary: EN PAUSE INDÉTERMINÉE - EN RÉÉCRITURE


**HEY !**

Comme annoncé dans le titre, ce poste n'annonce pas un nouveau chapitre. Non, je n'arrête pas l'histoire, je la mets simplement en pause pendant une durée indéterminé allez certainement pensé que ça veut dire la même chose, mais je m'en fiche.

Si j'ai décidé de la mettre en pause c'est tout simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Ce n'est pas vraiment le syndrome de la page blanche, car j'ai beaucoup d'idées, mais il y a beaucoup trop d'incohérences qui font que je dois réécrire certaines partie de l'histoire.

Par exemple : la jambe cassée de Bella. Lorsqu'elle retire son plâtre, elle peut remarcher comme avant, or, c'est impossible sans quelques séances de kiné ! Quand j'ai écris ces passages, je n'avais jamais eu un membre de mon corps dans le plâtre et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas pensé à me renseigner plus que ça. Depuis que je me suis retrouvée le pied dans le plâtre et que j'enchaîne les séances de kiné, je sais désormais qu'il faut beaucoup de temps avant de marcher correctement.

C'est le point principal que je dois modifier si je veux que cette histoire soit parfaite (en tout cas, pour moi). Il y aura certainement des modifications importantes pour son déroulement, mais c'est nécessaire.

Il y a d'autres incohérences, mais je ne vais pas toutes les lister. De toute manière, elles seront corrigées lorsque j'entamerai la réécriture de l'histoire.

Il y a aussi un autre point qui me donne moins envie de poster sur ce site... Le manque de reviews. Alors, je sais, vous n'êtes pas obligés de poster des reviews sur chaque chapitre et peut-être que vous n'avez pas envie de "perdre votre temps", mais sachez que l'auteur, lui, a besoin de vos avis, de vos ressentis afin de l'aider à continuer et je ne parle pas que pour moi !

Ce site est super parce qu'on peut poster des histoires et être en interaction avec ses lecteurs, mais si les lecteurs se manifestent ou pas... En tant qu'auteur, je perds la motivation de continuer et ça m'emm*rde beaucoup.

Le dernier point concerne le site. Je l'aime beaucoup, il m'a permis d'écrire, de m'améliorer et de découvre des histoires magnifiques (et des pépites !), mais je suis inscrite sur ce site depuis au moins cinq ans et je grandis. Je souhaite changer un peu, de tourner la page, d'essayer autre chose.

Je ne sais pas si je vais publier la réécriture de cette histoire sur le site. Peut-être devrais-je la réécrire avec mes personnages sur une autre plateforme telle que Wattpad ou Fyctia (ou autre). Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Dans tous les cas, je vous préviendrai si vous souhaitez la relire. Cependant, j'ai quand même pris la décision de supprimer les chapitres précédents pour éviter toute forme de plagiat.

Je songe à supprimer mon compte ou supprimer mes histoires dans les mois qui suivent. Ne voyez pas ceci comme un geste égoïste, car ce n'est comme ça que je le perçois. J'ai simplement envie de transformer mes fanfictions en mes histoires avec mes propres personnages. Voilà pourquoi "The Queen", A Business Wedding", "Homeless" et "Sa Face Cachée" ne sont plus visibles sur mon profil. Seul les OS resterons, pour l'instant.

Je n'ai pas de date exacte car avec mon emploi du temps, je n'ai moi-même pas le temps d'y penser. Sachez que cette décision a été dure à prendre, mais arrive à un moment où il faut bien en prendre une.

Sachez que je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser un projet en plan, de ne pas le terminer, mais à force d'y penser, je sais que c'est la meilleure décision. je continuerai d'écrire cette histoire dans l'ombre et une fois qu'elle sera terminé, je posterai un post sur le site pour vous prévenir sur quelle plateforme elle sera disponible. (Tout dépendra des événements à venir).

Pour des raisons de droits d'auteur et afin de me protéger du plagiat, toute demande de PDF ou d'envoi de mes histoires par e-mail sera rejetée.

J'espère que vous comprendrez ma décision et même si vous ne la comprenez pas, je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Je vous souhaite de continuer dans vos projets, dans l'écriture pour les auteurs et de découvrir d'autres histoires sur Fanfiction.

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


End file.
